


Too much (but not enough)

by jjeparkian



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, flirty bri, kissing!, soft brat jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjeparkian/pseuds/jjeparkian
Summary: Just Jae and Brian being all lovey-dovey in the morning ft. Brian's back.





	Too much (but not enough)

**Author's Note:**

> I miss jaehyungparkian.
> 
> (psa: english is not my first language, apologies in advance for any mistakes)

Jae woke up to a soft strumming sound filling the room, he yawned and reaches out for his phone as his eyes scanned the room, searching for particular someone. His eyes landed on a back broarder than his, with the owner facing the table by the window. Guitar in hand, pen on another humming sweet melodies that continue to fill the room.  
  
He let his gaze linger a little longer on the said boy's back, drinking the sight of his back muscle flexing. Jae sighs as he unlocks the smartphone on his hand, he thought a bit before smiling mischievously. He open the camera and pointed his phone camera to the boy-- his boyfriend. He clicks the shutter button before he notice something a little too late.  
  
"Oh shit,"  
  
and the loud 'click' sound goes off.  
  
Jae freezes on the spot. His boyfriend's chuckle can be heard from across the room.  
  
"Next time you want my pic, just ask me to take it," said him teasingly, turning his whole body towards the bed.  
  
"No need. I got it," said Jae without looking up from his phone, hiding his flustered face to avoid more teasing. His boyfriend sighs as he resumes his work.  
  
"What did you take anyway, isn't it useless that my face can't be seen,"  
  
"Art, Brian i was taking a pic of art. Your back is so attractive." Brian frown at that.  
  
"Isn't like my whole being attractive though?"  
  
Jae can hear the smirk on his face without even looking up. The older just ignores his remark as he got up and stride towards the other. He eyes that back again before touching it, lightly, feather-light with his fingers. The owner of the back exhale as he closes his eyes, feeling the touch seeping through his skin.  
  
"Where are they?" Jae muttered while his finger tracing a pattern there.  
  
"Where are what?"  
  
"Your wings, where are they?" And Brian blush a little at that. He encircle Jae's wrist that was nestled on his shoulder. Jae follows Brian's movement as the latter make him sit on his lap. The younger looks up to the man on his lap as the said man dropped a kiss on his forehead. Brian smiled at him. He hold out his hand to caress his boyfriend's hair, adoration all over his face.  
  
"Here,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are my wings," Jae frowned at that, chuckle escaping his lips as he try to understand his lover's mind.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You're the missing part of me,"  
  
"So you didn't deny that you're an angel,"  
  
"Only angels can be granted a lover like you," said Brian as he looks straight to his lover's eyes. Crimson began spreading across Jae's cheek as he averted his eyes away from the younger's gaze. Quick to react, Brian stopping Jae's movement by pulling his face with a finger on his chin.  
  
Jae didn't fight his boyfriend and looking back at him again, witnessing a smirk raise to that- oh-so-perfect -face.  
  
"Close your eyes," Jae ordered as he cup his boyfriend's cheeks.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Just do it,"  
  
Brian did so, and he feels a pair of lips against the center of his eyebrows, his eyelids, the bridge of his nose, the tip of his nose, and finally his lips.  
  
The kiss was soft and quick, they pull apart as soon as it arrives. The look of admiration adorning each other's faces and they clash again, this time much more eager than before. Mouth parting, tongue partying, and all that.  
  
Mindlessly, Brian got up from his seat making a man on his lap shierk as he hug his (very much still shirtless) body tighter, nails accidentally scraping a skin there. The younger hissed and involuntary bite the older's lip making him pull away in pain. They look at each other and proceed to laugh together at their dumb behavior.  
  
"Moving first, kissing later bribri," said Jae with an involuntary pout as he caress his swollen lips with his finger.  
  
"Aw, sorry baby did it hurt?" Jae nodded.  
  
"Here, I'm gonna heal you," said Brian as he introduces his tongue along Jae's lower lip. Earning a soft whimper from the latter. Jae push him away with a frown.  
  
"I said moving first, kissing later!" Jae exclaimed with a fake anger in his voice, Brian can't help but to coo at him. He repositioned Jae in his hold and striding towards their bed. The older sigh in content as he snuggles to his lover's neck. Brian is warm and comfy.  
  
That didn't last long though, as Brian boldly throw him to bed.  
  
"What was that for?!" Jae glare as he sits up. Brian putting both his hands on his waist and exhale deeply before answering simply, "you're heavy."  
  
Jae fake gasps at that, "I'm not! You're just weak."  
  
Brian chuckles and pushing the older back to the bed, laying on top of him and snaking his arms around Jae's body. In one quick motion he shifts their position, now Jae is on top of him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You're staring Bri, do i got something on my face?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Oh no what is it? Where?" Said Jae touching his whole face trying to get rid of whatever it is.  
  
"A beauty, all over it," Jae stilled at that and immediately dive to Brian's neck in an embarrassment. He grunt in faux frustration before mutters a small,  
  
"This flirt i swear to god," causing his boyfriend to laugh aloud.  
  
"Jae stop talking on my neck I'm sensitive," gasp Brian between his laughter.  
  
"Oh? Should i just bite it instead?" Tease Jae as he plant his face more.  
  
"If you do it, we wont leave the bed today," said Brian as his hand wander to the hem of Jae's shirt, slipping under and making it's way up grazing the bare skin. Jae catches his hand as his threatening gaze met Brian's playful one. He gave his boyfriend a sweet smile as he mouths 'No'. Brian pout at that and Jae leaned down to kiss it away.  
  
Brian got up and sat down with Jae on his lap with lips still connected. They breaks apart as they look at each other's eyes.  
  
"Love you Bribri!" Said Jae with a wide adorable smile.  
  
"I love you too, Jae."

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao hmu on twt @panickedjae


End file.
